The More The Merrier, Right? Right?
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: Season 9 era Steve time travels back to season 2 era and is so enamored with Danny. While season 2 Steve can't appreciate Danny as a possible romantic partner, future Steve does. He begins to woo Danny and Danny is falling hard. But then season2 Steve gets jealous of himself and they begin to fight over Danny. It all works out in the end. #McDanno #JealousSteve


Preface

**The More The Merrier, right? ...Right?**  
Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/17976965.

**Rating**: Mature

**Archive Warning:** Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings

**Category**: M/M

**Fandom**: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)

**Relationship**: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams

**Character**: Steve McGarrett, Danny "Danno" Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Grace Williams

**Additional Tags**: Time Travel, Slash, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Older Man/Younger Man, Inspired By Tumblr, Implied Sexual Content, Boys Kissing, Boys In Love, Possessive Steve McGarrett, I'm Bad At Summaries

**Stats**: Published: 2019-03-02 Words: 5022

**Title**: The More The Merrier, right? ...Right? by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

**Summary **Season 9 era Steve time travels back to season 2 era and is so totally in love with Danny. If younger Steve isn't going to appreciate Danny correctly then older Steve will. He begins to woo Danny, their bantering is on point but also caring and loving. Danny is falling hard and younger Steve is just so pissed!

/Basically...Danny's being loved by two Steves. Two Steves are fighting for Danny, Steve's jealous of himself. I tried to make it fun and adorable xD

* * *

Danny's quickly come to learn that since meeting Steve, there is no such thing as a 'normal day'. Steve didn't know what normal was or if he did, he apparently liked to go out of his way to defy it.

But there are limits. Danny has tried to set them but is usually ignored. This takes the cake though.

"So you're a clone? Why doesn't that surprise me? It doesn't. It doesn't bother me. What does bother me is the idea that there are literally more of you out there." Danny said as he and his Steve aim their guns at the double.

"I'm not a clone." Steve, his Steve, claims as his eyes narrow.

He's seen realistic wax doubles and even some impressive masks, but this wasn't something he's ever heard of or agreed to.

"Ya sure? Cos he looks very real." Chin added.

"And very naked," Danny added.

"My eyes are up here, Danno." The clone Steve said with a smirk. His hands were raised in surrender so there was nothing blocking their view.

Danny did freeze a bit, as did the others. The way the other Steve said it was with a lot of familiarity and closeness. Plus if it was a clone, it wouldn't know Danny's name or the nickname that only Grace and Steve use for him.

Steve stepped in front of Danny and raised his gun a bit higher and growled, "What did you just say?"

"Danno." Clone Steve said calmly. He seemed so at ease being naked in front of strangers who were pointing guns at him. A very Steve McGarrett thing to do, which only confused people more. "Detective Daniel Williams, born and raised in Jersey until he moved here, to Hawaii to be with his daughter. My partner. My Danno." Clone Steven said making eye contact with Danny rather than with his other self.

Said other self had flaring nostrils and a trigger finger ready to shoot himself in the face for talking like that. So very intimately about _his _Danno!

"Whoa... " Danny was suddenly next to Steve and placing a hand on his arm to help him calm down.

"Danny stay back. I don't know what the hell is going on but all that he said is easy knowledge to obtain with little info hunting. It doesn't mean anything." Steve reminded him.

That was true. It could be some very elaborate scheme, but Danny wasn't connected into any convoluted enough schemes to be centered with this amount of craziness. Or he hoped anyway.

"Well, we can't stay here all day staring at his junk," Danny told him.

"I'd say I wouldn't mind but it is getting cold." Clone Steven said. Which made Danny look down again. Clone Steven smirked, Danny blushed, and Steve did a good impersonation of a wolf growling.

* * *

"You expect us to believe that time travel is real?" Steve asked his clone.

Said Clone was strapped into the chair in the blue room. Despite being cuffed and restrained he looked too at ease given the situation. It pissed Steve off. Part of the reason he refused to believe that this was really an older version of him was with how much edge he's apparently lost. The older Steven was too relaxed, too comfortable, too at ease. And not just with the situation. The bigger reason Steve felt like a caged tiger was because of how comfortable his possible older self was with Danny.

Clone Steve shrugged, "Well it's either you believe me or accept that the government is actually doing secret cloning experiments. But since I'm older that means I'm the real Steve and _you're _the clone."

Steve stepped up but Chin grabbed his shoulder to keep him in place. Danny was asked to not be part of it by Steve, but they didn't want Steve going in alone.

Chin crossed his arms and decided to take point, "Alright. Say we accept time travel as an excuse of the how. Tell us about _why _."

"It wasn't intentional. As per 'time traveling rules,' I can't tell you much. I was on a case that led us to some caves. Old ruins where ancient Hawaiian practices took place. I might have touched something I shouldn't have. There was a blinding light, I felt myself trudging through the forest as it got darker and I felt heavier as if I've been sedated. I felt weightless freefalling next, some tumbling, and then I'm waking up naked back in 2011."

"This is insane," Steve muttered.

"Maybe but what else can explain this?" Chin asked.

"I get that the Hawaiian vibe lets us fool Danny that we're just easy breezy and accepting of everything but come on!"

"Halloween was almost ruined for us because when we went to Becky Scott's Halloween/Birthday bash we nearly threw up in the bobbing for apples tub. As luck would have it, her brother thought it'd be funny to release his pet rat into the party and people scrambled. We were pushed, the tub fell over and we got to scramble into a dark corner and puke. We'd just recently had more beer than we could handle. Only one person saw it. A classmate named Tim, who used the knowledge into blackmailing us to do his history report."

Chin looked at Steve. "Well?"

That story had been far more embarrassing than his clone or future self was letting on, but he remembered that event. He was in his very rebellious years and it was the night he and a few others decided to go skinny dipping with the girls from the neighboring academy. They hadn't reached the lake successfully, gotten caught by a few elderly neighbors and with very little clothing.

Steve scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Okay. Okay, I...I believe it."

Future Steve just smirked, giving the younger Steve a knowing look.

"You gonna let me go now? I'm kinda hungry." Older Steve said.

"Yeah me too. Come on Chin, let's go get some lunch." Younger Steve said.

"Oh come on!" Older Steve groaned.

Chin shrugged as he pointed to younger Steve as he left the room. "Well...he's you. You know how you are." Chin then followed behind Younger Steve after locking and securing the room. "So we're just going to leave him there?"

"Yup."

"Is it because he flirted with Danny?" Chin asked with a smirk.

Steve glared at him. "He didn't flirt."

Chin didn't believe him. With a satisfied smirk, he just said, "I just already know your future is going to be so amusing. And I just hope my phone always has battery and memory to capture it all."

* * *

"I need you to take him in."

Danny stopped mid-bite before he set his donut down and asked. "What?"

"I'm going to kill myself. And by me, I mean him!"

Rather than being concerned or worried, Danny laughed. Steve gave him a bewildering look. "You think this is funny?"

"It's hilarious," Danny informed him.

"It's not! You wanna know how it is? It's tiring, he's stubborn, he's a bottomless pit that eats my food, walks around my house as if he owns it, he took the keys and _wouldn't _let me drive-"

"You are literally living my life. This is amazing. You now know what it's like to deal with you. Come on, it's a little funny."

"I am nothing like him!" Steve argued.

"Steve, babe, I...I get this is a little weird, but it's usually my job to freak out. You and the cousins are usually all 'eh it is what it is' Hawaiian easy going vibe about it. You get a glimpse at your self into the future and you're still essentially you. A little less hair, not as toned a muscle as you are now but all things considered you are a straight up dime."

"That Jersey slang? Mean's I'm a 10 right?" Steve asked a little cheekily, a little shyly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Older you, yeah." Danny joked.

But Steve didn't think it was funny. He eyed the blond with a hard look.

"Do you like him?"

"I like you don't I?"

"That's not an answer and not what I asked."

"I'm sorry, are you upset?" Danny counter asked.

"Am I upset that my partner likes a different version of myself? Kinda." Steve replied with a shrug before he decided to nod. "Actually, yes. I am. You can't like him more than me."

"I didn't say I liked him more than you. And you're the one who's asking me to watch him because you can't stand him. Do you really think I'm going to like him?"

"Right. Sorry. I just...It was a _very _long night."

Danny looked at him before a smirk began to break out on his face, "Oh my god. He made you give up your bed, didn't he?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Steve grumbled.

"Oh my god. Best day ever." Danny said to himself with a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

"Hey, Danno." Steven, as Danny has decided to call him to avoid confusion, greeted him.

Before Danny could reply back, Steve was standing in front of him hailing for Kamekone's attention, "Two usuals bud."

"Three," Steven called out.

"Wow. This is hella weird. But so long as your money's good Detective Williams." Kamekona said looking at Danny.

"Steve has money," Steven said pointedly.

Kamekona scoffed. "I can't keep my business going on money not planned on being spent."

"Hey, I resent that," Steve said.

"My wallet resents being the only one used." Danny deadpanned.

Danny sits down and Steven tries to sit next to him, but Steve pushes himself between them and takes the seat. Steven rolls his eyes and sits across from Danny, and might be slightly worse.

Steven's resting his chin in his hand while his arm rests on the table. That calm, easy, dreamy smile directed at Danny is making Steve's blood boil.

"So," Danny said to break the tension. "What are you doing with your free time?"

"Since I've got nothing but...just trying to pass it while trying to figure out how to get back," Steven replied.

"And how's that going?" Steve demanded.

Danny elbows him for being so mean. "And?" He coaxed in a gentler tone.

"I went to the location and talked to the locals and explained my situation," Steven explained.

"And they just bought it?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steven reached out almost automatically for Danny's hand. Steve shot up and went to collect their food, cutting through people in line and getting many 'Hey's!/Watch it!/Rude!' comments. But he didn't care and came back and placed the food in the middle, making Steven let go of Danny's hand.

Sitting next to Danny again but this time so damn close they were touching despite being the only ones on the bench with plenty of room.

Steve came back as Steven finished telling Danny that the older natives did believe him a lot easier than the younger ones.

"So when will you be going back?" Steve asked.

"A week maybe? Time-sensitive." Steven replied sassily to Steve.

* * *

"Unbelievable…"

"Are you really that surprised?" Steven asked, clearly amused.

"A little. Though I'm a bit more surprised you're not all gung-ho to go with him." Danny told him.

"Not gonna lie, it's a tempting offer. But I have matured some. The things he needs to do are his own."

Danny sighed, "I get that. But I…" Then he shook his head in dismissal.

"You wish you were there with him," Steven told him. It was said in a matter-of-fact sort of way. Not as arrogantly as his Steve, so yeah Danny can see that Steve manages to mature. Danny looked up at the older man and can't help but feel vulnerable. Not intimidated. Steve never scared him. But he's never felt like this before.

Steve talks and acts like he's known Danny his whole life. He finishes his sentences, is there to hand him whatever he needs before Danny himself knows he needs or wants it. It's something he thought he'd have with his ex-wife or any of his partners.

The radio in the background reminds him of the time and he scrambles for his keys, but Steven's already handing them to him.

"I gotta go pick up Grace." He mentioned dumbly.

Steven smiles easily as he replies, "I know. Come on, we can just about beat the traffic if we leave now."

"We? No, there's no we. You're not going." Danny tells him strictly.

"I may mellow with age, Danno, but I'm still me. I'm going." Steven says.

"I don't think it's the best idea," Danny says with a frown.

"Why not? I love Gracie." Steven's smile makes Danny's breath caught.

"So...you know her still in the future?" Because with Rachel and him, there are always doubts. She moved on almost a whim when Stan moved. Danny's getting to love Hawaii a bit more and the team he's on, but if Grace were to move again, Danny would have little choice but to follow.

Steven's face is one of recognition and he seems to be fighting with himself internally. He finally decides on what words to use. "I can't, or shouldn't, be too forthcoming about the future. Knowing too much could cause some changes. It's not always easy but I like my O'hana. And you and Gracie are part of it now, even if present me doesn't say it. He'd do anything to protect her. And I always will."

"I…" Danny's a bit choked up with the dedication in Steven's voice. It was very fatherly and it could almost rival his own fatherly love for his little monkey. Almost. "I know. That he, you, would protect her."

"Good. Now let's go. Any more waiting and I'll have to be more creative with my driving." Steven says as he snatches the keys from Danny's hands.

"Hey! I thought I could finally drive my own car again." Danny protests.

By the time he catches up to the other, Steven's already getting into the driver's seat. "I thought I'd be nice and let you drive but you're taking too long. Come on, get in. We're gonna be late."

Danny looks at his watch and curses. He needs to still prove to Rachel that he can be a responsible parent and being late to pick up Grace isn't another lecture he wants to hear. So he gets in and frowns.

Steven looks over and grins as he pulls off. "I'm still me and I still get car sick if I don't drive."

"Mr. Super SEAL and can't outgrow a little motion sickness," Danny grumbled.

"That's Commander Super SEAL to you, Danno," Steven replied.

"This is a bad idea. You should have stayed back." Danny complained.

"Why?" Steven asked as he made a sharp turn.

Danny grasped the hand holder and braced himself on the dash. "Easy! What happened to mellow?"

"We're gonna wanna beat the traffic," Steven said in defense. Then asked, "Why is me coming along a bad idea?"

"What the hell am I gonna tell Grace? She's met Steve before."

"Grace is a smart kid and kids accept this sort of thing easier than adults. She still believes in Santa and the tooth fairy, right? How is time-travel any harder than explaining either of those things?"

"Because there are literally hundreds of tales of Santa and the tooth fairy to pick from! There is not kiddie version 'So Your Co-Worker's Time-Traveled'."

"Has she seen Back To The Future?" Steven asked.

"No, she hasn't. She's still mostly on Disney and Pixar." Danny replied.

"Rachel's British right? Has she seen or know about Doctor Who?" Steven tried.

"Not that I'm aware of," Danny grumbled but then sighed.

"It's a good show. Look, both Grace and I are in your charge. You're not going to give her back to Rachel without explaining to her why, and she might not fully accept this. And if you do wanna keep this a bit more secret than we just have to roll with it. You'd be bringing her back to the apartment anyway. She would have met me there." Steven reasoned.

"I guess so."

"I know so," Steven told him.

They bantered a bit more about Steven's driving before they found a spot in front. Normally Danny would be waiting outside of the car, but since he wanted to minimize Steven's presence he stayed inside with him. When he saw Grace's class being let out, that's when he went to collect her.

"Grace, you remember Steven, right?" Danny asked while he buckled her in.

"You look older. Are you working a really hard case?" Grace asked innocently.

Steven chuckled and Danny blushed a bit at the kiddie bluntness.

"Sweetie-"

"I am. Danno's helping me with it. But it's a doozy." Steven went along with it, and Danny realized he was right. Kid's just accepted things adults tell them.

"You should try napping. Danno says that when you're feeling tired or cranky a good nap fixes everything."

"That so?" Steven inquired.

Grace nodded happily. "Eating is important too. Danno makes the best PB and J's!"

"Really? Will you make me a PB and J?" Steven asked him with a smirk.

Danny rolled his eyes as he buckled himself into the front seat. "Yeah, you want the Elvis special with a banana?"

"I'll take a banana from you any day, Danno."

Danny blushed a bright red at the innuendo. Steven's face didn't help at all with how handsome and smug it was.

"Daddy, do you have a fever? You're all red." Grace commented.

Steven smirked wider and Danny just glowered.

* * *

"I don't wanna be here," Danny grumbled.

"But daddy, you promised!" Grace pouted.

"Don't worry we're doing this." Steven told Grace with a smile, then turned to Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're gonna be fine."

"My daughter is in a swimsuit, on a beach. This isn't fine for me." Danny complained.

Unlike his Steve, Steven just smiled understandingly and said, "If any moron dares to look at her wrong, I will hold him down while you punch his nose off, okay? Look...I know you don't like water. But it's a big part of Hawaii. You'll want to know these things. Small things that'll be helpful later on, okay?"

"You just wanna laugh at me. Haha, a grown man can't take a little H2O and sand."

Steven could tell that Danny was very insecure and tried to hide it with anger. He couldn't let that stand. He knew that his younger self wouldn't stop teasing Danny about the whole water thing, even when he learned the reason behind it. He won't be mean spirited but he might not understand as much how much this scares Danny.

"I won't laugh, Danny. I promise. You trust me right?"

Steven asked a simple enough question, but when Danny looked up to meet his eyes he knew it wasn't that simple. It held such a deeper meaning and Danny wasn't really sure what it did mean. There were a million stories in Steven's eyes that held Danny in those stories but that Danny hasn't lived yet.

Steven who was back home but a stranger and faces he knew well didn't know him. And then there was the way he looked at Danny. So much faith, trust, and...love.

Does Danny trust this man?

"Yeah, I do," Danny whispered.

Steven smiled. It was small but his eyes lit up with eternal happiness.

Danny's stomach had butterflies knowing it'd been him who caused that smile.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun today, Danno!" Grace said happily as Danny helped her with her backpack.

"Did you, monkey? I'm glad." Danny told her with a smile.

Grace went over and hugged Steven, "Thanks for helping Danno out today. Remember to let him take care of you. He's the best! See you guys soon!"

Danny walked her out to Rachel's car and watched them until they were out of sight.

The day had been amazing really. Once Danny got into the hang of the basics of surfing on the beach, Steve gave him some beginner pointers in the water. Danny...sucked. But Steven was patient and helpful. There was a lot of Steve's protectiveness and sass, but with much more care that had Danny blushing red and it had nothing to do with the sun's heat.

They swam and played in the water, built a sandcastle on the sand, and went for some shaved ice afterward. It had been a perfect day.

"She's such a great kid," Steven commented. It was low and gentle and it was doing a lot for Danny.

Danny smirked proudly as he leaned against the table, "She takes after me so I'm not surprised." He picked up his phone and frowned at the lack of messages or calls.

"I wouldn't worry. He gets caught up in his own head." Steven told him as he took the phone away.

"Still, I'm worth a phone call aren't I?"

"You're worth that and so much more. But hey...I'm still here." Steven said. And boy was he. Like _right in front _of Danny. Being claustrophobic Danny thought he'd be jumping away or pushing Steven off, but he didn't. "If anything had happened to him, it'd happen to me. I'd be hurt or scarred or hell, disappear if the worst happened. So...as long as I'm here...he's fine."

"What are you doing?" Danny asked. He wasn't stupid, but he couldn't be reading this right.

"I think you know what I'm doing." Steven said as he pressed himself closer. Danny was pressed against the table so much he was practically sitting on it. Pushing himself back with Steven's help, the brunet nestled himself between Danny's legs and cupped his face. "When I think how blind he's being right now, it pisses me off. You're...you're so amazing Danno...anyone who gets to be with you is so lucky."

"And you?" Danny asked breathlessly. "You feeling lucky?"

Steven smirked, "Better believe it, punk."

Danny didn't have a chance to reply before Steven was kissing him. Damn, he was good. Danny felt himself melting into Steven's arms. He was easily excited and not just because Steven knew what he was doing, but it's also been a while since Danny's been with anyone.

* * *

"Is it selfish that I don't want you to go?" Danny asked the following night as they laid in bed.

"Maybe. But it makes me feel good. This is...heaven." Steven said as he kissed the side of Danny's face.

Danny shamelessly accepted the affection and reached down to interlock their fingers. "I haven't been this happy and comfortable and thorough fucked in...ever?"

They shared a laughed before Steven cupped Danny's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. It started out gently but then became hot and passionate.

* * *

They were in the kitchen, which wasn't that big, but that's not what gave them away. The windows blinds hadn't been properly closed so when Steve finally finished doing whatever it was he's been busy with what does he see?

Danny getting blown by his older self.

Steve couldn't describe the rage he felt inside of him. In a blink, he didn't remember he burst through the door and pulled Steven off of Danny and punched him as hard as he could.

Steven took a moment to adjust to what the fuck was happening but it was a short moment. He began to fight back and reminded both Steve and Danny that he was still as much of a badass Navy SEAL.

"STEVE! Steven! Stop!" Danny yelled and tried to pull them apart, but ended up getting punched and pushed back in the process.

"Danny!"  
"Danny!"

Both of the Steve's yelled and rushed the blond's aid. They glared at each other for a moment before they focused on Danny.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked.

"I'm so sorry." Steven apologized.

The two helped him up and moved him to the couch. Steven got up and went to the fridge and grabbed a bag of frozen peas and brought it back to gently place it on Danny's bump.

Danny hissed a bit and both Steve's made the same face.

"Is it bad?" Steven asked him.

"No. I'm fine. I just...Steve, I'm sorry." Danny said to Steve. He wasn't sorry for what he did, but he was sorry for how Steve found out.

"I don't blame you," Steve told him before shooting a quick glare to his older self.

"Don't blame him either. We're all adults. We knew what we were doing." Danny said.

It was a punch to the gut for Steve. Because it was him telling Steve that he consented to it, he wanted it. And it was and wasn't Steve. He felt angry and jealous and it was so stupid in his mind because this man _was _him!

"He's got it covered….I'll go now," Steve said and rushed towards the door.

"Steve!" Danny called out but Steve was gone.

* * *

Steven and Danny felt awkward afterward so they parted ways. Steven got one last goodbye kiss before he went to stay with Chin for the last night before heading back to the cave.

Chin called Steve to tell him when it was over, and so Steve went to tell Danny. Walking up to Danny's door that day was one of the most terrifying. It was a weird feeling, knowing he was Danny's type without being the one to actually have been with Danny.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited for Danny to answer.

Thankfully he did. The blond seemed as uncertain as Steve felt, but it was a good sign. They were on equal ground and in new territory.

"Hi…"

"Hey…"

"Can I come in?" Steve asked.

"Depends. You gonna punch me again?" Danny asked, but more with a playful tone rather than being mad.

Steve still felt bad about that, so he didn't laugh it off and apologized again. "I'm really sorry about that. I lost control."

"You did. Mr. Super SEAL who was apparently well disciplined." Danny deadpanned.

"Yeah well...it was a weird situation, okay!" Steve exclaimed. "I...I like you, Danny. I grew to respect you a lot very fast. The more I got to know you the more I saw how perfectly you were fitting into my life. I never...I mean I did...ya know, think about _us _."

"You...you did?"

"Yeah. But only like late at night and in moments when I zone out too long and before I realized it I would be thinking about us. In the real world, it never seemed like the right time to say anything about feelings I wasn't even sure were really real."

"What changed?" Danny asked.

"I saw what could be...and it was and wasn't me. I was literally angry with myself and I…"

"Attacked yourself...and me."

"I'm so sorry...forgive me?" Steve begged quietly.

Danny was quiet for a moment before he said, "You're taking me to dinner. And _you _are going to pay...or you'll pay in another way."

Steve's face broke out into a smile," You bet! Thanks, Danno!"

* * *

Steven felt the same weightlessness, darkness, and drug-like induced feeling as when it first happened. It hadn't been fun the first time, and it wasn't fun then.

It took him a while before he got back to any form of civilization to see if he'd gotten back to the right time or if it'd been another leap to another random period. Thankfully it seemed like he was back home.

As he made it home, he had a horrible headache as his mind flashed with memories he hadn't had before.

Memories of himself and Danny being together for much longer than before. From nearly the very beginning.

Being a bigger part of Gracie's life and earning the name of 'Papa Steve' instead of Uncle. Their proposal, their marriage, their honeymoon. It was one hell of a headrush.

It made him rush home that much sooner.

Home, which wasn't just his childhood house. It was Danny and Gracie and Eddie. Steve burst through the door and called out, "Danny!"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick! Wh...what happened?" Danny appeared and rushed to him. He was a mix of angry and relieved and Steve just pulled him into a kiss. Danny pulled away and tried to inspect Steve properly. "What happened, babe?"

Steve looked around and saw all of the things that made it their home, their shared home. Looking at Danny's hand he saw the wedding band, and looking down at his own hand he can't believe he barely noticed a matching ring on his finger. He smiled lovingly and kissed Danny again. "I'm back."

"I can see that. But...where the hell have you been? It's been two days!"

"Not where Danno...when," Steve said without saying.

It took a moment for it to click for Danny but then his eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah oh...and I guess it was a trip well spent," Steve told him.

"Was it? I mean, I know I liked it."

"Originally, we didn't get together until my 39th birthday. But looks like I changed things a bit." Steve said as he pulled Danny close.

"Uh...you did. You were impossibly clingy and possessive after your trip...but uh, possibly the best sex I've ever had." Danny murmured.

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

"I'm not saying that our love life is lackluster. We have traumatized our teammates enough times for them to be aware of how un-boring we are. I'm actually surprised we haven't been fired for improper behavior and indecent exposure."

"Being the island's heroes has its perks." Steve commented and then asked, "Where's Grace?"

"She's taken Eddie with her weekend with Rachel. We're totally alone."

"Yeah?" Steve asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah," Danny confirmed.

"Wanna recreate our honeymoon?"

"God, yes!"


End file.
